bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuji Yamada
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 31 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = Gotei 13, Yamada Family, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unseated officer of the 10th Division | previous occupation = | team = 10th Division | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = 10th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Hisa Yamada (Mother, deceased) Haruo Yamada (Adoptive Brother) Mitsuru Yamada (Adoptive Sister) Hiragane Yamada (Aunt) Daisuke Yamada (Uncle, deceased) | ability type = Weather Manipulation (Water, Electricity, Wind) | shikai = Shokuzaiban | bankai = Ureidōkoku Shokuzaiban }} Shuji Yamada (山田修二, Yamada Shuji) is Haruo and Mitsuru’s brother through adoption and one of Michiko’s childhood friends along with his siblings. He is currently a member of the 10th Division after his sudden disappearance about 30 years ago. Appearance Shuji is a tall man with an appearance in mid 20’s of age. He has curly black hair, some faint shadows below his black eyes and thin facial hair. He wears a yellow sweater with brown diamonds in the middle under a light maroon jacket and pants and dark shoes. He also wears a dark green scarf around his neck and grey flat cap. History Shuji’s overall history is unknown, but what is known from him is that he was Hisa's son and Haruo and Mitsuru’s brother who went missing after Hiragane’s training. Possibly, during his disappearance, he met a Human girl named Colette who can interact with spirits, and someone nicknamed Elvis whose attitude is similar to Atsuo Fukishiro. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shuji's spiritual energy is as high as an average captain. His reiatsu when released is light blue. Zanpakuto Shokuzaiban (贖罪晩, Atonement Evening): It is sealed in the form of a wakizashi with a circular tsuba and a black hilt-wrapping and sheath. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Wake" (覚める, Sameru). Shokuzaiban turns into a walking stick which is a sword cane. It is dark brown-bronze in color. :Shikai Special Ability: Upon release, Shokuzaiban makes the atmosphere feel really heavy, as if a lieutenant to captain class Shinigami is releasing their reiatsu. Shokuzaiban's ability is to manipulate the weather, controlling water, electricity, and wind. Aside from that, Shokuzaiban is also capable of performing a variety of light blue energy techniques. :*'Cry' (First Cry): Shokuzaiban releases exploding enormous light blue energy blasts, which also cause a temporary shock after being hit. :*'Cry' (Second Cry): Shuji sheathes his sword cane just before a hurricane forms around an area. It includes a large amount of rain which has no damage at all, but it is convenient for an allied ice user to take advantage of it and freeze the water coated grounds. It was shown that when Shuji uses this technique, his irises glow red. :*'Shock' (ショック, Shokku): It is a close combat technique; Shokuzaiban electrocutes the target which can cause a great deal of pain. :*'Fureru' (振れる, Deflect): It protects whoever is behind a tangible light blue shield and attacks whoever will attempt to destroy it with a piercing light blue energy blast. :*'Tsubusu' (潰す, Smash): Shokuzaiban strikes enemies with lightning bolts from the sky in a fast pace. This technique causes the sky to be embraced with dark clouds to facilitate the use of its powers. *'Bankai': Ureidōkoku Shokuzaiban (愁い慟哭 贖罪晩, Atonement Evening Melancholy Lamentations): Quotes *(To Atsuo) "Finally! So, where did you hid the body?" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Nobles